Talk:Olive
Prisoner Uniform Is it noteworthy that she does not wear the Impel Down uniform? Or did she change into it when Magellan arrested her? I didn't watch the episode, so I don't know. Yatanogarasu 06:05, April 11 2010 (UTC) She was show wearing a uniform with two guards escorting her propably to her cell after Magellan "recaptured" her. UsoppSpell 17:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm surprised we don't have that up here, I'd rather see that then her charming picture. One-Winged Hawk 17:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Why does the article say that she wears a "female inmate Impel Down attire"? The prisoner's uniform is unisex, it consists of a shirt and trousers. And I also think that we need a picture of her in this attire. El Chupacabra 15:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Epithet In the History, she's called "Ms Olive". Is the "Ms." an epithet? Yatanogarasu 06:05, April 11 2010 (UTC) I dont think its an epithet maybe the guard has good manners :D or its the same as people calling Crocodile Sir despite him being a pirate.UsoppSpell 17:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Who designed Olive? Although she was a anime only,non-canon and a one-shot filler character appearing briefly in a flashback 20 years ago she still has quickly became one of my favorite female OP characters.^^ Ahhh...if only Oda could make a first and onetime-only exception and have her appear in the manga in some form.*sigh* Just a wish dream. Anyway just wanted to ask if you guys know who of the OP anime people designed her. -Was it Oda? I know that he usually design most of the filler characters in the anime but...well,its not that I think he couldn't have drawn her,the way she looks,with his drawing style for females(cuz I'am sure that he can)but its just that even for a filler Olive has one of,or possible the most 'ecchi-ish' OP female design I ever seen so far.(at least on the few pics I seen of her, I haven't seen the entire Ep 446. yet). I don't think Oda has ever gone that far with the way he draws his females before,at least not with the ones I have seen but what do I know? So was it him? -Was it Eisaku Inoue? He was the first one who popped up in my mind when I saw Olive for the first time. Of the Movie 7 and 8 fame he is known for the "boob jobs" on most of the females he draws and Olive's huge breasts(especially that pic of her seducing Hannyabal)was what made me think of him.Was it him? -Anyone else I don't know/should know/have forgotten? :One of the episode directors Kazuya Hisada (character designer) or Toshio Deguchi (animation director).Tipota 16:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the answer, appreciate it.Chopperdude 07:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Why no Trivia? Umm...how come we can't have that Trivia about how Olive was most likely sentenced to Lv.3 because of her bounty? I'am just asking...Chopperdude 07:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I also think that this should be mentioned. We know that people with this bounty are normally put on Level 3, and therefore it is most likely that she ended up there. El Chupacabra 16:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Its the same as we don't bother with "It is unknown what happened..." If you don't know, its not worth mentioning. Plus, how that was written its half speculation. One-Winged Hawk 16:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Why is it half-speculative? It said that due to her bounty she was most likely put into level 3. We know form canon sources that prisoners with a bounty of 50,000,000 are normally put on this level. There was no mention that she would be threated differntly. It would be speculation to write what could happened to her afterwards, did she starve to death or did she survive for 20 years and escaped along the prisoners freed by Luffy. (in my opinion the first is much more likely) However, therefore it should be mentioned that her fate is unknown, in order to prevent people from writing speculation. El Chupacabra 16:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::It said that due to her bounty she was most likely put into level 3. ::::Also, when I wrote the trivia guidelines, I noted its not worth mentioning the bounty, though that is open for debate on its page. "Fate unknown" is not encyclopedic anyway, and as I keep saying, only mention what we know. If you mention that we don't know, it sounds much weaker then just writing what we know. If people write speculation anyway, it simply gets removed, so need to worry about it anyway. And plus, in writing "Most Likely" your pretty much taking it down the route of speculation anyway, defeating the point of trying to prevent speculation. One-Winged Hawk 17:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC)